fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Manipulation, Murder, Death, and a Funeral
A young Bruce Wayne, while playing with young Rachel Dawes, falls down a well and is attacked by a flurry of bats. After his father, Thomas Wayne, pulls him from the well, Bruce begins having nightmares about bats. One night the Waynes go to the opera where Bruce becomes scared at some of the dancers' portrayals of bats. Bruce experiences a panic attack and asks his father if they can leave. The family exits the theater into an alley, where they are approached by a mugger who murders both Thomas and Martha Wayne. Before he dies, Thomas Wayne tells his son, "Don't be afraid." After being comforted at the police station by police sergeant Jim Gordon and being told "good news" about the shooter, Joe Chill, being arrested, Bruce is taken home by family butler Alfred Pennyworth, who raises him in the absence of his parents. Now a young adult, Bruce has returned from Princeton University for the parole hearing of his parents' murderer which was arranged as part of a deal to testify against the crime boss Carmine Falcone. Rachel Dawes is now a Gotham City Assistant District Attorney. The killer is granted parole, but is murdered immediately after the hearing by a mob operative. Bruce Wayne was planning to kill him as well, but was robbed of the opportunity. When Rachel learns this, she explains the difference between vengeance and justice to Bruce, and then tells him that his father would be ashamed. Bruce then gets out of Rachel’s car and watches her drive away. Bad Vader then captures Bruce Wayne and brings him to his battleship! Bad Vader then locks Bruce in a holding cell! Bad Vader demands that Bruce tell him the location of the Omega Supercannon! Bruce refuses to tell Bad Vader the location of the Omega Supercannon! Bad Vader said "Then I will have the Tusken Raiders kill Shmi Skywalker, one of your friends!" On Bad Vader’s orders, the Tusken Raiders kidnapped Shmi Skywalker Lars on the planet of Tatooine! They took her to a Tusken Raider camp and tortured her to the point of death! On Naboo, Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker felt his mother’s pain and sensed that his mother was in trouble! So he and his girlfriend, Padme Amidala, went to Tatooine to search for her! Anakin and Padme arrived on Tatooine and met Anakin’s step-brother, Owen Lars, his girlfriend, Beru Whitesun, and Anakin’s stepfather, Cliegg Lars! Anakin then borrowed Owen’s swoop bike and looked for his mother! Anakin found his mother in the Tusken Raider camp! He untied her, but Shmi’s wounds were too great! Anakin and Shmi talked! Shmi’s last words were "I love…!" Then she died in Anakin’s arms! Anakin became very angry and he killed all the Tusken Raiders in revenge for the murder of his mother! His journey towards the Dark Side had begun! After the death of Second Lieutenant Hotshot in the battle with Granga on Corneria, Major Fox McCloud recovered Hotshot's body and took it back to the T.C.S. Tiger's Claw so that Hotshot could be given a space funeral! 3 hours later, a funeral was held for Hotshot! Hotshot's body was in a casket! Colonel Peter Halcyon said "We are gathered here to pay tribute to one of our own: Second Lieutenant Hotshot! It is always sad to lose a pilot, but it is especially difficult when he is as young as Hotshot! He died without even a chance to prove himself!" The honor guard commander said "Company, attention!!!" Fox and the others saluted! The honor guard commander said "Prepare arms!!!" The honor guard prepared to fire! Colonel Halcyon saluted and said "Farewell, Hotshot! You'll be missed!" The honor guard commander said "Fire!" The honor guard fired their rifles! The honor guard commander said "Fire!" The honor guard fired their rifles! Hotshot's casket was launched into space! The honor guard commander said "Fire!" The honor guard fired their rifles! Category:Fan Fiction